The purpose of this project is to design, develop, evaluate to Client Risk Reduction (CRR) Program, our sexual and drug use behavior risk reduction assessment and intervention system for providers and clients in service settings. This system will include automated IVR amd Web delivery of sexual and drug use risk assessments to clients, and automated Web delivery of counseling reports for providers based on the clients'assessment data.